Sian
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH9A6tn_P6g "Every rose has it's thorns..."] kitana__mortal_kombat__by_alexcarroty-d80cbtn.jpg Appearance Sian is two sides of the very same coin unlike that of her brother, Akira who more closely resembles her father (this is unknown to her though). Standing at 5'7 she sports the very same long raven hair as her mother Tomoko mother which is worn either loose or in a ponytail, her seemingly un-natural beauty, body and shape, and butter pecan colored skin while at the same time she has her father Akuma's red-violet colored orbs. When not in her school's uniform Sian can be seen wearing almost anything a typical teenage girl would. tumblr_nl4fxlIPrT1sfoq05o2_1280.jpg Kitana_by_andreikolosov-d8ge020.jpg Sian1.jpg tumblr_nji2qk6TeV1tkc8e5o1_1280.jpg Behavior/Personality Just as her zodiac of Gemini defines Sian and her identical twin sister, Mileena are exactly like day and night, complete and polar opposites. Si being the better half of the two with her lady like demeanor and mannerisms/edict. While her sister prefers to play hooky, smoke, and hang out with every guy she finds cute Sian sticks close to their Mom, her books, and home enlightening her mind with everything else. Which leads most to shy away from the nerd like 16 year old. But don't get it twisted things aren't all sunshine and rainbows her as Sian did inherit her parents gifts of music, and by this I mean Tomoko's incredible singing voice and Akuma's way around a bass guitar making her a musical rock n roll prodigy through and through. Roleplay Alignment A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is necessary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: * High School Student * Lead Singer & Guitarist of xXxRebellionxXx At the Top of the Charts....the Band...xXxRebellionxXx best-music-wallpaper-p.jpg DJ Riley Rock: "HELLOOOOOO Kasaihana this is your man who rocks the house allllll dayy long, that's right its me DJ Riley Rock. Rockin your radio with all the latest and greatest, Hot off the request line is xXxRebellionxXx's "Numb" for all of you lowly worms who are just plain and sick of peoples bullshit. xXxRebellionxXx, being THE band that got its humble beginnings in the ghettos of New York and is now one of the world's most highly acclaimed Alternative bands to date after signing a lucrative contract with none other than the 22nd century's Mr. Rock Hard or go Home himself, Terrence Savage the Third. The band consisting of Sian (Lead Female Singer & Guitarist), Jamie Kent (Lead Male Singer & Drummer), Kyle Nakamura (Bass Guitarist), & Kimiko 'Lala' Nakamura (Keyboardist) has rocketed up the charts with hits like "I Get Wicked", "Not One of Us," "Ignorance," and my personal favorite from their latest album "Sticks N' Stones" entitled "Fire & Fury" a dedication to the ones who raised all four of the band members, Tomoko Asakura & Akuma Tetsu. I myself had the pleasure of speaking none other than the Dark Siren of Our Generation herself, Ms. Sian the other day and this is what she had to say in regards to the hate-ration of the band's music which has spark several controversies since the band's first album released one year ago today:" guitar-girl.jpg Sian's voice playing off a recorder in the studio: "Screw those idoits, cause when it all boils down to it, they're the same ones at home in their basement or in their garage wallowing in self pity cause they don't have the common sense to TRY and claim what's theirs instead of doing all of this to try and tear down what me, Jamie, Kyle, and Lala have worked so hard for. But I guess should be grateful to folks like them cause this shows us (the band) just how much we are loved and how good we really are, even under all of the hatred." DJ Riley Rock: "And there you have it from the songstress herself but now it time to kick back, it rock and become "Numb" with Multi-Platinum Recording Artists, xXxRebellionxXx on 107.98 's Rock N Rile." -the opening to the song Numb can slowly be heard coming into play over the speakers of said radio.- The Bands Albums to Date Debut Album - Fire It Up Album's Award(s) Status: 8 Grammy's from various categories, 4 Teens Choice, 1 World's Best Artist, and multiple Gold thru Platinum Albums recognition from various countries including the U.S. Tracks 1. Not One of Us 2. Fire it Up 3. Going Under 4. Ignorance 5. Let the Sparks Fly 6. Welcome to the Masquerade 7. Sweet Sacrifice 8. Release The Panic 9. Wanted Dead Or Alive 10. Sick Of It 11. Comatose 12. Misery Loves My Company 13. Everybody's Fool 14. Lithium 15. Breaking Benjamin 16. Pain Killer Sophomore Album - Stick N' Stones Album's Award(s) Status: 12 Grammy's from various categories, 10 Teens Choice, 3 World's Best, 5 international awards, and multiple Gold thru Platinum Albums recognition from various countries. In the U.S. however this album is the first in almost 9 years to go triple platinum status! Tracks 1. Do What you Want 2. Decoded 3. Riot 4. Welcome to the Masquerade 5. I Get Wicked 6. I Stand Alone 7. Hero 8. Not Gonna Die feat. New California Orchestra and Chancellors Choir 9. Rise 10. Fallen Angel 11. Fire & Fury The Band's Dedicated Song to Moko & Akuma 12. The Devil Within 13. Move 14. Animal I Have Become 15. Monster 'Fighting Style' Base Style: ''' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tessenjutsu '''Tessenjutsu] Nnun41vlvucfg1wdjyxj.gif Tessenjutsu ( "iron fan technique") is the martial art of the Japanese war fan (tessen). It is based on the use of the solid iron fan or the folding iron fan, which usually had eight or ten wood or iron ribs. The use of the war fan in combat is mentioned in early Japanese legends. For example, Yoshitsune, a hero of Japanese legend, is said to have defeated an opponent named Benkei by parrying the blows of his opponent's spear with an iron fan. This use of the iron fan was taught him by a mythological creature, a tengu, who had also instructed him in the art of swordsmanship. The practitioners of tessenjutsu could acquire a high level of skill. Some became so skilled, in fact, that they were able to defend themselves against an attacker wielding a sword, and even kill an opponent with a single blow. Like so many other Japanese arts of combat during this era, tessenjutsu reached a high level of sophistication. For example, a famous swordsman in the late 16th century, Ganryu, was able to defeat several enemies with an iron fan. Apart from using it in duels against enemies armed with swords and spears, the skilled wielder could also use it to fence and fend off knives and poisoned darts thrown at him. Like a sword, the tessen could be dual-wielded to parry with one hand and attack with the other. Tessenjutsu is still practiced by a few experts in Japan to this day. Flow of battle: ''' Sei Abilities 2e56533158976b058f8f1a0b59edb585.gif Water_Nebula_and_Ice-Make_Shotgun_Combination_Attack.gif * [http://rosariovampire.wikia.com/wiki/Cryokinesis '''Cryokinesis] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cold_Immunity Cold Immunity] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Manipulation Ice Manipulation] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Shield_Construction Ice Shield Construction] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cryokinetic_Combat Cryokinetic Combat] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Attacks Ice Attacks] Chi Form Chi Alteration An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else. Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi. Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alternators can copy the properties of REAL things. 'Chi Base' Chi Manipulation The ability to manipulate the flow of one's physical energy. A physical variation of Life-Force Manipulation and comparable to Aura Manipulation. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. 'Weapon of Choice' =Tessen Fans= tumblr_nl4fxlIPrT1sfoq05o7_1280.jpg Tessen fan were folding fans with outer spokes made of heavy plates of iron which were designed to look like normal, harmless folding fans or solid clubs shaped to look like a closed fan. Samurai could take these to places where swords or other overt weapons were not allowed, and some swordsmanship schools included training in the use of the tessen as a weapon. The tessen was also used for fending off knives and darts, as a throwing weapon, and as an aid in swimming. Allies/Enemies * Mileena, My Twin sister 'Background' Peak Human System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Agility The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 6.2meter/20 ft in a single bound and 3.2meter/10 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately coordinate his or her body with balance , dexterity and flexibility. Even the user's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. *Peak Human Combat The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability "Much Adeiu....About a Tetsu" 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:RPC Category:Generation 1 Category:Say's RPCs & NPCs Category:Much Adeiu....About a Tetsu